Life's Chances
by Sammy's girl14
Summary: Itachi os in love?yes and her name is very odd,but that's what he likes on her she's diferent and makes him smile..i suck at summary but read and say what you think.non massacre..ItaxOC


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Feelings?**_

Little Llúvia was running to the Uchiha's mansion, it was Itachi's birthday and she was very excited to see him and give the gift she bought. Itachi was turning 10 years old while Llúvia would turn 7 years old the next day, "Itachi-san I bought you something" "Llúvia-san, so good to see you around" Itachi said smiling at the girl.

He wasn't a person that smiled much, but there was something in Llúvia that makes him smile whenever she's around him.

Even though she was the same age as his otouto Llúvia was already was nearly finishing academy and was very good at healing wounds most being little Sasuke's wound after training and was very good at genjutsu.

When she was 5 her mother died and somehow transferred her sharingan to Llúvia but Llúvia swore she would only use it on emergencies.

Itachi opened his present to see a necklace with his initial and hers on it he smiled and hugged her tight, "Thanks little one. I got you a present too but you'll only see it tomorrow" "Aw your very mean Itachi-san". Itachi kissed her cheek and they went to his party.

What he didn't know was that by that little kiss woke a feeling in Llúvia she just didn't know what were those feelings.

On Llúvia's birthday she got a bunch of gifts but she loved the gift Itachi gave her, it was a necklace written forever in a heart. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to cut her purple cake and take some pictures; she took lots of pictures with Itachi and a lot more with her dad.

She was a shinobi and nearly a jounnin she just needed to succeed on a mission but she wasn't caring about that she wanted to know what were those feelings and why always when Itachi was near her or when he touched her.

After the mission she went to the Hokage's tower, "Llúvia finished your mission already?" "Yes sir, it was a success" Llúvia said bowing to the third hokage. "Good from now on you are a jounnin and an anbu you are on Itachi's team, he's your captain" "Yes sir, may I leave now?" he nodded and she left to her house she went straight to her room and fell asleep.

_**3 years later**_

It was Llúvia's birthday, and Itachi was the first to get to her house with his family, he said his hello to Sor Haru Llúvia's dad and went to her room. "Llúvia I got you a gift" "I... Itachi can I ask you a favor?" she asked looking down. Itachi sat on her bed and said, "Anything for you my hime!" "Could you be my first kiss?" She asked this time blushing a light red.

Itachi smiled he was waiting for that for a while now. She closed her eyes and he kissed her gently, he liked her bottom lip and she opened making entrance for his tongue. He explored every inch of her mouth then they heard the door and broke the kiss both a little disappointed.

"Kids the party is going to start come on down" "we will be down in a bit then mother" Itachi said blushing a little, he turned to Llúvia and gave her a little peck on the lips and gave her the gift he got for her, "Happy birthday my hime" then he went down stairs leaving a blushing Llúvia behind.

After her birthday Llúvia was called to the hokage tower where the new hokage Tsunade was waiting for her, "Yes hokage-sama?" "Oh Llúvia, the legendary anbu second best second only for Itachi. I'm afraid you're needed at Suna even though I told them you couldn't go" she said reading some paper Llúvia was caught off guard she couldn't say no but she didn't want to go.

"Itachi-kun I'm sorry but I'll have to leave and I'm only coming back after 6 years" "I don't care I'll wait for you my hime, you are mine and I'm yours forever. Always remember that" he said kissing her one more time. She hugged Sasuke one last time and left the Uchiha's mansion to get her things and say good bye to her dad.

'Until I get back Konoha, I'll miss everyone specially you Itachi' she thought as she walked to the gate and went to Suna for her 6 years mission.

**Hi y'all so this is my new story if you like it tell me and I'll continue if not then i won't update anymore...i hope u like it**

**xoxo Sammy's girl14**


End file.
